Savin' Me
by Thunderblast12
Summary: Kenya used to think aliens didn't exist. She was a happy woman, living out her dream in her hometown. That is, before she stumbled upon a deception mining operation, and met Lord Megatron himself. Now a bot, Kenya is caught between the words of almost strangers, or her greatest fear. Can the Autobots save her, or is Master too strong? Rated M to be safe,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

 **So, I'm really just winging it and posting the stories I have started writing! You all have to let me know what you like / don't like, and if I should keep writing it! Even if I only have one follower, I will still update if I know you are wanting more! But you have to let me know!**

 **I don't own transformers, even though I wish I did, but I hope that you all enjoy!**

 **~~Thunderblast**

* * *

"Come here, my pet,"

I kneeled before that who is the master, offering only a slight smile in return to his deceiving hand. The scarred metals gently met my bowed helm, a soft caress across my cheek plates. I held my optics on his pedes, not daring to look up until given permission too. I could hear his pistons grind against each other, their hisses almost silent as he moved. I froze, holding my position, as I felt his hot air on my neck, his servo trailing down my frame, to my chest plates.

"So beautiful," he cooed, raising his servo back up to cup my chin. He tugged gently - all he needed for me to redirect my optics to his own, my face bare to his own. I forced my lip plates to curl up into a slight smile, holding his ruby red gaze with my own neon blue. "How are the decks?"

"They are perfect, master," I answered, my voice soft and light, portraying any kind of innocence I could muster out of my ravaged spark.

"Perfect?" he almost, _almost_ sneered. He raised his optic ridge in questioning, watching me with those optics. "That's a questionable description."

I swallowed thickly, not daring to take my optics off of him.

"It was almost as if you didn't try enough," he gave me one last crooked smile, before shoving me backwards onto the floor. I grimaced, but did not dare shout. _Don't speak unless spoken too._ "It wasn't even touched!" I rolled onto my back plates, only to feel a mass pain on my side. I stifled my cry, only rolling onto my stomach and curling my knees to my chest. I hugged them as he continued his rampage, denting the metals throughout my frame. The pain traveled all through my lines, my optics clenching shut as I counted my intakes. _Do not ever fight back. Take it, like a good girl._ "Now," he cooed again, grasping my helm and yanking back, exposing the my faceplates to his own. His optics were now a fiery red, blazing into my spark. I cowered like the sparkling I was, not daring to defy any single one of his commands. "I shall ask again. How are the decks?"

Without hesitation, despite the searing pain. "Could be better, my Lord,"

His lip plates turned up slightly, into a small, despicable smile. "That's better," he threw me back again, my frame clattering on the ground. "Get to it then," He retreated back to his lair, leaving me a crumpled mess on the ground.

 _Always do what I command without hesitation, without questioning. I own you. You don't think anymore. You just_ do.

I hauled myself to my pedes, knowing what was to come if I did nothing. I made my way up, passing several of the soldiers on my way. All of them gawked, however not a single one dared to touch. The wrath of the mighty Lord Megatron is not one that many defied. All bowed to him.

All but the autobots.

I've never seen one before, but I've heard. As I serviced my Lord, or as I was portrayed as his greatest triumph, his grand conquest, the rebellious, free human - turned - bot that he took as his own personal slave. He spoke of the fight that he left me for, usually leaving me locked in his room, or in a position where I am too terrified to move.

I serve my master now, in everything. What he says, I do. It's been a few years now, since Shockwave successfully managed to change my body into that of the Cybertronian femme that I now am. According to the reactions I am now used to, I am a work of Primus himself. As cruel that bastard one eyed bot is, he apparently knows how to mold the frame of a femme.

* * *

" _What do we have here?"_

 _I cowered back as far as I could, only to be stopped by the other soldier's servo. They both had me pinned back against a wall in the corridor, pressing their frames against my own. If I was late, Megatron wouldn't be happy._

" _What are you thinking about, love?" one sneered, his servo reaching up to cup my cheek._

" _Please, sirs," I protested, pushing against their much stronger frames. "I will not-"_

 _I was cut off by a hand pressed firmly over my mouth. "You will not shout," one demanded as the other grabbed me tightly by the cod piece. My helm forced back, I barely dared to breath. For the first time since I'd known the mech, I hoped that he would show up soon._

 _Just as the second was working the codpiece below loose, I heard an all too reassuring enraged roar._

 _Reassuring because it wasn't directed at me._

 _I watched as the grey peeled the mechs off of me, allowing me to collapse to the ground and readjust my codpiece, watching as the new mech pummeled the other two to the ground. When he had finally settled, he looked to a corner._

" _Let this be a message to anyone who dares touch my pet," he sneered into nothing._

* * *

By now, I know that is wasn't, indeed, nothing. It was laserbeak, a little bird that accompanies Soundwave, who spies on everything and everyone.

Anywho, autobots.

They were the only ones brave enough to stand against the Lord Megatron's wrath. I've heard stories of scouts, motorcycles, and human kids! But most of all, I have heard of Optimus Prime.

I wasn't sure who Optimus Prime was, but I know that he angered Master to whole other levels. There are many battles that he will come home too, and he will punish me. He will tell me that I am receiving those punishments which he wished he could reserve for the autobot commander.

Sometimes the Master scares me and his capabilities. He pushes me to the absolute limit, and then shoves me over it without even a second's hesitation. I don't wonder that he is evil, though I'd never dare say it outloud. I cannot imagine what it's like for someone he doesn't like.

The Lord has promised me time and time again that I am safe. _As long as you do as you're told like a good girl, you'll get to stay._

I had finished cleaning the floors as I was told, so I made my way back to my Lord. I entered the control room, only to find him commanding the troops to direct _The Nemesis_ towards the ground.

I knew better than to interrupt. I knelt by his command chair, folding my arms gently behind my back, and bowing my helm. I held optic contact with my knees until I felt his pedesteps walking towards me.

"Slave," he called.

I didn't move a single inch. "Master,"

I could hear his faceplates moving again, hopefully into a smile. "You can join me up front," he offered a servo to me, which I took without looking up. He pulled me to my pedes, walking with me trailing behind him to the front of the control center, to the mass bay windows that allowed it's captain to see where _The Nemesis_ was headed. "There now," he cooed, pressing down on my shoulder plates. I sank to my knees, folding my sercos in my lap, not lifting my helm.

" _Lord Megatron,_ " a voice over the comm system called after a few moments of silence.

"What is it?" my Lord asked in an exasperated tone.

" _Intruders,_ "

"Autobot?" he almost sneered.

" _Affirmative,_ "

Master let out an enraged roar, turning and stomping away from me. He paused at the door, his pistons wheezing as he turned. "My pet, look at me," I turned on my knees, not moving my servos, but only my helm and optics to meet his own. They were a crimson red again, holding mine with such an unspoken threat. "Do not move from that spot," he growled lowly.

"Yes master,"

I watched him until he disappeared, then I turned back to the front. I didn't dare raise my helm, or move a microspace. Soundwave knew all and could see all, and a punishment from him is not on the agenda for today.

I knelt there, my back to the doors, for what seemed like an eternity. My internal chronometer informed me that I have waited for much, much longer, but the situation peaked my anxiety. _Autobots_. Nothing good ever came from that name. And my curiosity. .. I'd never seen one before.

The door behind me opened. I stiffened my posture quickly, in hopes that if it was the Lord he wouldn't criticize me for slouching. However, the pedesteps that came through where lighter than his, and just as quickly as it opened, the door shut.

There was rapid intakes, before pistons suggested the bot was looking around. I didn't dare move, there's no telling who he was. I knew that no one of the soldiers would dare try to move on me, but what if it was one of these autobots? Would they?

I quickly did my best to calm myself as the pedes moved in my direction. _As long as you are mine, you are safe._ They slowed to a halt beside me, and I dared a look over.

Yellow and black.

Black and yellow.

 _Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow_.

He whirred. Following that was a string of chirps and beeps.

I moved my optics back to my folded servos, though no other movement took place. I was stiff.

" _Bumblebee,_ " a voice came over a quieter comm, assumingly his own personal one. " _Where are you?_ " It was a deep, and rich baritone, that held such a strong authority.

The bot beside me, assumingly an autobot, assumingly Bumblebee, responded in another round of nonsense noises.

" _We will rendezvous at your coordinates,_ " the same voice responded.

Oh no.. more autobots?

The doors opened, this time multiple pedesteps came through. The one next to me moved back behind me.

Then I heard him.

His intakes were rushed, forced almost. His steps were heavy, and I could hear his pistons shuttering in rage. I didn't dare move, not until instructed to.

There was a moment of silence, before he called for me.

"Pet," he cooed, though I could sense the tension and anger behind his voice.

"Master," I responded quickly, not moving.

"Look at me,"

I turned my helm, taking but a moment to find his optics. There were at least a dozen bots here. Standing in front of me were five that I'd never seen before. Their backs were too me, their blasters aimed at the army my Lord was leading. I held contact with those optics, not daring to break it.

"Come to me," he ordered, holding out a servo.

I hesitated.

"Slave," he growled lowly, his optics darting away from mine only to return after a nanosecond. "Come to me,"

I dared. I moved my optics over to the intruders, the autobots.

There was a femme!

She was much smaller than the other bots she accompanied, though her stance was much the same. She was blue, with touches of pink. Her blue optics turned to mine, holding mine with pity.

 _Pity._

"You don't have to go," she assured me, her voice soft. "You're safe. You can come with us. We'll protect you."

" _Kenya,_ " Master growled. Oh shit. I returned my gaze to his. "Come to _me,_ "

I looked back to the femme, and spoke for the first time of my own free will. "My master calls, ma'am," I told her in a firm, strong voice. "I must not disobey."

I hauled myself to my pedes, placing my servos behind my back. I started to walk towards my Lord, his lip plates turning up into a sneer. I had to pass through two autobots to reach him. One was tall and large, reminded me of the way Breakdown used to look. The other was smaller, slimmer, and painted blue and yellow. I didn't break optic contact with my Lord, moving past them.

I came to a stop in front of him, his lip plates turned up in a much brighter smile than before. "Optics," I bowed my helm, my optics focused entirely on the floor between us. "Down," I sunk to the floor, onto my knees. "Behind," I folded my arms neatly behind me. He let out a soft laugh, before turning his attention behind me. "You see, Autobot. I am not as bad as you think,"

"Megatron," the same baritone I had heard from Bumblebee's comm commanded. "Why do you keep her?"

"Well," Master cooed, moving a servo to caress my helm, like a dog. "Everyone needs a good human pet, isn't that right darling?"

"Yes, my Lord," I responded quickly, not missing the hisses of frustration and disgust that came from behind me.

"She's not a human," a lighter voice responded.

"Indeed," Shockwave responded this time, Master still petting my helm. "But she was born a human,"

There were sharp intakes from behind as the bots digested what was said.

"By the Allspark, Megatron," the baritone said again. "What have you done?"

"She is but the first of many, Optimus," So, the baritone is Optimus? Optimus Prime? "When I finally conquer this world, its entire species will be Cyber - formed just as Kenya here was. Maybe I'll start with… _Your_ human pets,"

There was an enraged roar from behind, before blaster fire encased us. I didn't dare move, though I was terrified of being struck. _As long as you obey, you are safe._ But I didn't obey. I hesitated, I spoke, there's no telling what will be in store for me later.

"Ratchet!" The baritone, Optimus, called. "Activate the ground bridge!"

There was a strong pulsing sensation behind me, before there was silence through the command. My Lord's pedesteps approached me from behind, before grabbing my upper arm and hauling myself to my own pedes.

"Knockout," he called to the creepy medibot. "Clean up this mess. _I_ have something to _take care_ of," he dragged me along beside him, pulling me through halls and doors.

As he stormed down the hall, I couldn't help but take a glance up at him. He was glaring ahead, tugging my arm painfully along.

I couldn't help it.

"Master…" i whispered, begging him to hear me. "Please,.."

"Shut up," he demanded forcefully, not hesitating in the slightest bit in his steps.

I swallowed thickly once more as he glanced down at me and caught my optic. I quickly averted them to the ground, but it was too late.

"You continue to disobey me, even now that we are on our way to your punishment," he growled angrily, tugging on my arm once more. "Your insolence will not be forgotten, slave,"

I closed my optics as he continued to drag me. God only knew what was in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay in bed, frozen.

My arms were bound above my helm to the metals that created my master's berth. It wasn't a good thing that I was in here. I usually am only allowed to touch his berth when I was cleaning it, or providing him a great service. Or, when I was being punished. I took advantage of the peace I had now, as Master recharged beside me.

My frame already ached from the first two rounds. I couldn't bare myself to think there would be anymore. Though I knew there would be. _If you disobey me, I will not take it lightly. I need good slaves. Not ones that think they know everything._

My Lord grumbled beside me. I held my breath, hoping that he'd only roll over and go back to his recharge.

To my dismay, he didn't.

He met my optics and chuckled. "My pet," he cooed. He raped my frame with those blood red optics. "I never knew how lovely you looked trussed up like that. We should do this more often. I'd like that," he nuzzled his face plates into my chest, my spark tensing in fear. "Do you, pet?"

"Do I what, Master?" I asked, uncertain of his question. "Do I like being bound to your berth, or do I like being punished?"

He thought it over for a moment. "Both,"

I inhaled deeply. "I aim to please, my Lord," I treaded carefully. "Whatever it is that you enjoy most, I enjoy,"

He chuckled lowly, bringing a servo to my helm, before grabbing it painfully. I closed my optics, absorbing the pain, refusing my vocalizer the ability to make a noise. "Then why do you defy me like you do?" he sneered, bringing his face close to my own. "Why did you disobey a direct order?"

"I'm sorry, Master…" I whimpered, trying to pull away slowly.

"'Sorry' isn't good enough, slave," he growled, mounting me once more.

* * *

I thought much of the autobots in the weeks that followed my first and only interaction with them. While I was doing chores for my Lord, I couldn't help but wander to their faces. Their optics were blue, like my own. All of the other bots on board the _Nemesis_ had red, or golden optics. I hadn't ever seen blue ones, besides the off chance I saw my own.

Master had calmed down from his rage about my disobedience, and I was once again the terrified slave girl that every soldier dreamed of having as their own.

" _ **Kenya**_ _,_ "

I startled, bumping into a passing soldier.

"Watch it," he snarled, glaring at me with his red visor.

"My apologies, sir," I bowed my head, afraid he'd report to our Lord. "It won't happen again,"

"It better not," he sneered, continuing his patrol.

I sighed in relief, though there was still one more question. What was -

" _ **Kenya**_ _,_ "

I paused, running through my memory banks. I've heard this voice before, it sound almost like -

" _ **Kenya, please. Please respond, my child**_ _,_ "

I glanced nervously around me, before hesitantly replying. "I hear you,"

" _ **Kenya**_ _,_ " I could hear his smile. " _ **How are you**_ _?_ "

"I am working," I replied coldly, risking a glance around in search of the sneaky little bird. "Who are you?"

" _ **I am Primus, my child**_ _,_ "

I puzzled over that. I have learned about the great Primus, the God of the Cybertronians. "What do you want?"

" _ **I want to get you out of Megatron's clutches. Free you**_ _,_ "

My spark pulsed in hope, before I shut it back down again. "My Lord can find me anywhere," I sneered back. "If I escape, he will kill me. Only if I'm good do I get to stay."

" _ **You don't have to stay, Kenya**_ _,_ " he promised me. " _ **My Prime and his soldiers are fighting against Megatron's tyranny. You don't deserve to live like you are**_ _,_ "

"This is all I know," I replied coldly. "I will not-"

" _Pet,_ " I shivered at his voice, listening to him as he took over my comm. " _Come to me,_ "

"Yes master," I replied, already moving towards the command. "I must go. Master calls," I said to nothing , though I guess the new mech got the picture because he didn't reply again.

When the command doors opened, I was met with my Lord's face plates. I quickly averted my optics to the ground, folding my hands behind me.

"My pet," he cooed. "You will accompany me,"

"Yes master," I agreed, following him as he pushed past me and into the hall. "Where are we going?"

"Watch your mouth, slave," he growled back at me, and I wisely shut up.

We walked through the ground bridge that Soundwave opened for us. When I stepped through, I couldn't help but silently enjoy the fresh Earth air. It was the first time in years that I felt my home world's atmosphere for what it really is. I dared not break my position though.

Master led me into a rock tavern, one that seemed to have been drilled through previously, assumingly by some of his command. He led me deeper and deeper into the abyss, only pausing when we reached a dead end. He turned to me, his lip plates turned up into a sneer.

"Here," he cooed, backing me into the rock. It pressed painfully into my back struts, but I did my best to ignore them. "No one can hear you scream," he chuckled darkly, wrapping a servo around my arm.

He shoved me hard to the ground, and I did my best to ignore the mass pain that shot through my frame. He clambered on top of me, forcing my legs open beneath him. I clenched my optics shut as he yanked on my codpiece, the dreaded thing protesting as it came free.

"Look at me, slave," he demanded me. "I want to see you,"

I met his red, cold optics, as he entered me. I wasn't ready, and it was much much worse than what I had originally thought.

I took a chance.

"Primus?."

" _ **Kenya**_ _?_ " came the reply across the oblivian. " _ **I am here, what is i**_ _t?_ "

I clenched my denta at the pain, knowing that Master wouldn't be pleased if I gave in this early.

"Help me,.."

Megatron growled triumphantly, slamming into me. I dug my digits into the rock below me, the only reassurance that there is something solid on me. My frame betrayed me, the signals from my Lord's interfacing overruling the unwanted feeling from my gut. He laughed once again, holding my optics with his own.

"Open," he growled dangerously again, barely giving me the chance to close my optics. I dare not defy him now. I had done that only once before, and it didn't end well.

* * *

 _I hung limply from my wrists. I was bond to a metal structure that held my arms above my helm, my pedes barely connecting with the solid ground beneath me. My metals protested across my back struts, all the way throughout my frame. I let out another shaky, limping breath as I heard my Master pace behind me._

" _How do you like this now, slave?" he snarled. I could hear the dreaded electro whip trailing across the ground behind me. I buried my faceplates into the metals in front of me, barely holding back a sob as he roughly smacked my already sore aft. "By Primus himself, you will learn your place."_

 _I heard his pistons move as he raised the whip._

" _Please…" I whimpered, bracing myself for the inevitable._

" _Insolence still," he growled, before bringing the whip down once again._

* * *

I still had scars across my back struts from that night. Any disobedience towards my Master will not be tolerated in any means, but to defy him while he was in the middle of a heated intercourse … It was something I shall never do again.

My Lord uses interfacing with me as a punishment. He has made me perform an ungodly number of sexual acts, and has done the same to me. If I don't listen, it only gets worse.

" _ **Don't worry, my child. Help is coming**_ _._ "

A rumble of an engine coming through the tunnel distracted me. It was an unfamiliar one, and even though I was sure I'd face the consequences, I had to warn him.

"Master,..." I barely whispered, still holding his gaze. He growled, raising his servo to strike. "Master wait!" I protested, not daring to do anything else. "Something's coming," I looked towards the noise of the engine.

He paused, looking where I was. His frame shuddered in anger, pulling out and replacing his codpiece. He grabbed my shoulder plates and lifted me up, setting me on my aft and pulling something from his subspace. "The last time he was here, slave, you defied me. You don't get the option to do that once again," He wrapped whatever he had around my head, tugging it down over my optics. I was met with pitch black, my audios already enhancing. "Cross your legs, servos behind you," I complied quickly, fear engrossing my spark. He still had my codpiece… "Helm down. Don't fragging move,"

I whimpered softly as his pistons protested, his frame assumingly turned away from me. The engine came to a stop, before the familiar sound of metal scraping against metal filled my audios.

 _Last time he was here, you defied me…_

"Megatron,"

My spark jumped, the deep baritone filling me with hope. My help was _Optimus_?

"Optimus," Master almost cheered. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"What you are doing here is not okay," Optimus demanded, his voice like Megatron's on some occasions. "Surrender her to me,"

"Who? My pet?" he laughed, his evil maniacal laugh. He reached back, gently patting my helm. "Do you honestly think I am going to give her to _you_ or _anyone_ Optimus? She is _mine_ , as she will be forever more. Isn't that right, _pet?_ " He twisted one of my finales painfully, though I was used to the pain and pushed through it.

"Yes, master,"

"See, Prime? She is mine to command. And she enjoys it. Isn't that right my darling?"

"Yes, master,"

"Kenya," The autobot called to me. I didn't respond, though Master growled lowly in his chest plates at my name. "Kenya, do you _want_ to be Megatron's slave?" he rolled the word slave an octave deeper, and it hit the depths of my chest. He had such authority to it, I couldn't lie to him, like it was so easy to do with Master.

" _ **Do not lie**_ _,_ "

I hesitated slightly, knowing that it would upset the Master, but I couldn't decide what I wanted to do.

"No, sir,"

The cave was silent as my words sunk in. The whooshing sound of Master's servo was heard before the stinging pain connected with my face. I fell to the ground, carefully, as my codpiece was still missing.

"You dare defy me, slave?" he growled lowly.

" _ **Answer him honestl**_ _y,_ "

"Master," I eased carefully. "Master, I mustn't lie."

"You don't have an opinion. You answer like I would want you too. You don't own emotions, you don't own your thoughts, you don't own any of it. You are _mine._ Every thought you have, every emotion you experience, every part of your frame is _mine_ to command. I guess I'll have to _pound_ that into you later,"

"Megatron," Optimus' voice echoed throughout the tunnel, gaining the mech's attention. I thankfully was still blinded. "Face me. Hit me. Leave her out of it,"

"What I do with my slave is of no concern to _you_ ," master growled, delivering a solid kick to my side. I groaned lowly, folding into myself.

Optimus let out an enraged roar, before the sound of metal clashing into metal filled the tunnel we were in. I didn't dare move an inch as the two battled it out.

"Kenya," A desperate voice called behind me. I heard it before too, and it wasn't one of Master's soldiers. "Kenya, come on!"

" _ **Kenya, go with them**_ _,_ "

I didn't move still, ignoring the voice. I was already in enough trouble.

"Bulkhead, grab her. Come on!"

I felt soft servos wrap under me and lifting. I was aware that it was those of an autobot. I wanted to go with, to get away from the life I was in, but I wasn't sure what would happen when Master finally caught me.

So I gave in.

"Master!" I called over the noises, fighting the bot who had a hold of me.

"Whoa, watch it!" he cried, avoiding one of my swings with ease.

Megatron growled angrily, before in pain as I'm assuming Optimus took advantage. I continued to struggle, though the bot had a firm grip on me.

"Come on, let's go!" the light voice from below called again.

"Master!" I whimpered, reaching towards his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

The bot carrying me groaned in mass pain, dropping to his knees. I tumbled out of his arms, yanking the cloth covering my optics down as I slowed to a stop.

Master was far away, battling with the red and blue mech that I saw that one time in the command. The massive green one was laying on the ground where I had fallen, and I assumed he was the one who had carried me. I twisted behind quickly to see the blue and yellow one holding his servos in the air innocently and moving towards me.

I quickly moved backwards, closer to my Lord and further from the mechs. The green one had smoke rising from his back, from what I could only assume was a blast from him.

"Soundwave," he growled into his comm system. "Activate the ground bridge, and come for my slave,"

Immediately, a green orb appeared at my side. I quickly backed towards it, the yellow and blue bot apparently content with allowing me to go, instead turning his attentions towards the green one. The slim frame of the silent mech appeared through the tunnel, grasping my arms with his servos. He quickly yanked me back, into the orb which closed behind him.

I moved with his servos, allowing mine to be pinned behind my back, and bound with an unseen strip of metal. Soundwave was the only bot that Master allowed to treat in such a manner. Though, he never abused his power, I knew I had to obey him much like I did my Lord. I had to learn quickly his silent cues, which I had mastered by now.

We appeared in the command, where Soundwave returned to his post at the controls. He lay a light servo on my shoulder, and I immediately fell to the ground, resting on my heels. A tap on the helm and I tucked my chin into my chest plates, not moving until my Master returned.

It wasn't a long wait before the familiar pedesteps strode in through the doors behind me. I froze, as he circled around me, casting a shadow on my already minimized frame.

"My pet," he cooed, laying a gentle servo on my faceplates. He cupped my chin, tugging up, directing my optis to him. "You returned to me,"

"Of course, my Lord,"

"Yet, you defied me," he tightened his grip on my chin, denting the metals. "Why?"

"Master," I soothed. "I… I have been, hearing things,"

This got his attention. He spared a glance at Soundwave, before back down to me. "When did this start? Why did you not tell me?"

"It only just started, my Lord. Just before you called me to accompany you to the cave we just returned from,"

"Who is speaking to you?"

"He claims to be Primus, my Lord,"

His optics widened, before shoving my helm back to the ground, where my optics stayed. "Primus is nothing, slave," he demanded as he circled behind me. "He is not here to help you, he does nothing but evil,"

I thought this over for a moment, before I decided to risk it. "May your slave ask you a question, Master?" If I followed the rules by the book, he should be pleased with me. Maybe, we can avoid the punishment that was to come. He gave his permission. "When I looked, it said that Primus was the God of Cybertronians. Doesn't that mean… he shouldn't be evil?"

He scoffed. "You would think. No more questions, you are dismissed,"

I nodded, before standing. I hesitated by Soundwave, but the mech did nothing.

"I _said_ , you are _dismissed_ ,"

"But master…"

" _Go_!"

I quickly left the command, my servos still bound behind me. I could feel the soldiers optics on me, but I did my best to ignore them. I made my way back to the room I got to call home when I wasn't doing something for my Lord. It was bare, no berth, no wash racks, nothing. I wasn't to be clean unless it was with Master.

I tried many different ways to get the metal off my servos. I scraped it against anything sharp I had, which was hardly anything.

A soft chuckle stopped me in my tracks. I raked the room with my optics, when I finally halted.

"Well, if it isn't Megatron's _pet_ , alone again,"

I froze as the skinny second in command approached me, his red optics devouring my frame.

* * *

" _Knockout, don't touch!" Starscream hissed at the medic, right as the disgusting con was about to lay his servo on my metals._

 _KO raised an optic ridge at the mech. "Why not? You threaten and drag me out here after this femme, then deny me my right to touch what we caught?"_

" _Do you forget the newsfeed Soundwave sent out? Do you remember what happened to the last two who laid a digit on her? That wretched Megatron knows all, and sees all. We have to make this quick. Slave!" I raised my optics to his, glaring at him, searching for his spark in those narrowed ones. "You will do exactly as we say, or we will -"_

" _Or you'll what, tell Megatron?" I spit at him before he could finish._

 _Knockout seemed to be stumped, ready to bolt, but Starscream only smiled. "Or, we'll tell our 'Master' that you incorrectly addressed both him, and us," he sneered, moving towards me. He glared me down, and I suddenly felt very small. "We'll tell him about your refusal to follow the simple rules and instructions he gave you, and we'll report you for touching yourself,"_

" _But I haven't," I argued, looking up to him pleadingly._

" _Not yet," he smirked._

* * *

Knockout had stopped coming to my room a few weeks after that incident. Starscream, however, made his frequent visit. It was only after he was certain that Master was finished with me, and besides, Master never came in here, so he was safe.

"What seems to be the problem?" he smirked, closing the space between the two of us. I didn't answer him, only bowing my helm to avoid his optics. "I won't ask again," he threatened, voice deepened to sound intimidating. If I was anyone else, I'm sure he would be, but I know he won't touch me. He fears Master's wrath more than anyone.

"Soundwave," was all I gave him. He could report me for not addressing him properly, or any of the other rules in place regarding Master's soldiers.

"Pity," he scoffed. "I'll help you out… after you service me,"

I felt vile rise in my throat, and I tried to push it back down as he continued to smirk pleasantly at me. I could fight him, I could run to my Lord… he does despise Starscream enough, he might just believe me.

"And don't even think of running," he seemed to read my mind as he took a seat by the door. "I could report you for approaching me yourself to free you,"

Shit.

* * *

" _Pet,_ "

I woke instantly. It was a habit that was drilled into me. Anything close to my Master's voice caused me to stop what I was doing, even if it was in the middle of a deep recharge.

"Master," I responded while checking my chronometer.

" _Come_ ,"

"My Lord, where are you?" I began my walk outside of the doors. I had to crawl around the still recharging Starscream, but thankfully he didn't wake.

" _Command_ ,"

I quirked my optic ridge, but changed my course anyways. It was early in the morning, I had assumed he'd be in his berth. I guess I was wrong.

When the doors to the command opened, he was looking out of the bay windows, servos clasped firmly behind his back. He stood tall, and proud, his metals shining of the many battle scars from centuries of war.

I had to admit it. My Lord was kind of attractive. Not in the human way. … entirely, but in the bot way. .. kind of.

Though that Autobot, the red and blue one. Optimus Prime. That was a mech built by Primus. And he was, literally, for Primus had chosen him.

"I have a job for you, pet,"

I bowed my helm, no longer having the advantage of having his back to me. "Yes, my Lord,"

"You impressed me today, with your allegiance to me. And while it gravely hurts me so, I want you to infiltrate the autobot base," Doesn't that mean we have to have a fix on its coordinates? I itched to ask, but I had already asked my question earlier today, I didn't want to push my luck. … well, yesterday. "I want you to befriend the autobots. Make them trust you. Make them think they have freed you. Then, I want you to tell me where they are, so that I may return, destroy them, and free you from their clutches,"

"Yes master," I responded automatically, his servo tugging on my chin. I looked into his optics which were a darker red than I have seen.

"And if you betray me…"

I was flipped around on my knees the next moment. He had his blade out, against my neck cables. Fear ripped through my spark, though I didn't move. I didn't dare blink for fear of pushing him over the edge.

He chuckled lightly after a moment, retracting his blade. He hauled me back up by my shoulder plates, delivering a solid smack to my aft. I suppressed the yelp that threatened to follow, only turning with him as he directed me so.

"Soundwave!" he called. The silent mech appeared, handing my Lord a small device. He placed it above my spark chamber, securing it tightly to the metals beneath it. "That way we know your every move," he responded, a small smirk appearing across his lip plates. "And if you misbehave…" There was a small burst of electricity sent directly into my spark. I almost allowed a yelp to escape, but I suppressed it in time, much to Master's enjoyment. "That was a small dose. Soundwave will be monitoring your every move, reporting to me when I ask it. Remember, slave, Soundwave can punish you, he has my permission too. Not only that, but at any moment, _I_ could be watching. And you know what happens when I catch you," he grasped my chin again, digging into the metals.

"Yes, my Lord,"

"Good," came his reply. Soundwave opened a ground bridge behind me. "This is where we think they are," he continued. "Go,"

"Yes master," I responded again, hesitantly walking towards the portal.

As I climbed through without a look back, I stepped into sand. Sand, of all things. The bridge closed behind me, and I strained to see what I was surrounding myself in.

Shrugging, I moved forward a few steps. My pedes met pavement, so I followed the road. It was a calm, starry night. Nights like these were ones I had missed being trapped on the dreadful ship. I used to climb onto my roof, and listen to the crickets as I watched the moon high in the air.

I always knew we weren't alone. This universe alone is too large, let alone the other universes that there are. There's no way there can be _just_ us.

I just … never expected to encounter the bad guys.

I know I am damn lucky that I'm not dead yet. It's a miracle, really. I'm glad I shaped up when I did, or I would be dead.

Being a slave was not what I had envisioned for myself when I was growing up. Hell, in high school, if I had a guy _look_ at me wrong I'd tell him off so fast they wouldn't be able to think right for weeks. But now, it's all I know. Master had done wiped away everything from me. I'm too terrified to do anything against him, and I don't even want to anymore. It used to be fun, disobey him then see how quickly I could change his mind from punishing me. It used to keep me going from day to day. Then… master got tired of it. He moved on to other punishments, the one I get now. Now, it's no longer just painful… It's humiliating.

I stopped when my optics caught a sign standing proudly. Over the hill behind it stood a small town.

"Jasper, Nevada," I read aloud. The town was _tiny_.

I shrugged, moving towards it. I knew that I was going to wreak a lot of havoc. I was 26 feet tall, and I was made of solid metal. I didn't have an alternative mode, Master said that was a privilege I'd have to earn after orns of serving him. I wasn't sure how long an orn was, but I knew it was a lot longer than a year.

But I never even got close to the town.


	4. Chapter 4

Something jumped on my back from behind.

I fell flat on my chest plates, the ground folding neatly underneath me. The attacker yelled a battle cry, tumbling off of me. I straightened my back struts, hauling myself to one knee, turning to glare at my attacker.

The Autobot femme !

She was standing before me, blades open and ready. I activated my transformation cog for the first time in years, my servos separating into blades. She released another battle cry, charging towards me.

Just as I was about to stand against her, a shock erupted through my spark.

Before she reached me, I cried out in pain, crumbling in on myself. My intakes heavy, my blades transformed back into servos, I felt the barrel of the autobot's blaster press firmly against my helm.

"Surrender, Con," she growled in a low, threatening voice. I yielded, still recovering from the shock to my spark. "Optimus," I heard her comm. "I have located the signal. Rendezvous to my coordinates,"

" _Remember, pet,_ " my Lord's voice took over my helm. I focused on it, pulling myself away from the pain. " _You are to gain the Autobot's trust. That is all._ "

"Yes, master," I whispered my reply, sitting up slowly.

"Easy," she threatened, tensing as I crossed my legs underneath me.

"Yes, ma'am," I responded automatically. I later my servos, palms up, across each knee, well away from the other. I bowed my helm and closed my optics, awaiting for my instructions.

When I heard more engines pull up, I barely even flinched. The now familiar sound of transformations filled the air, three different sets of peds accompanied the femme beside me. Two were heavy, like my Lord's, and the third was a lighter.

"Arcee," a deep baritone I recognized called. "Why did you -"

"I didn't," she interrupted, my inner self flinching. Master never let his troops interrupt him "She did it herself, I didn't tell her to do anything."

The heavier set stopped in front of me. I looked forward, seeing blue peds. He reached down for my servos, but I moved them up, slowly, to his.

Stasis cuffs. A completely different situation than when I first used them.

There was another transformation when there was a force under my arms. I stood automatically, following the rather harsh leads of the bot behind me. They led me to into a trailer, where I crossed my legs obediently, allowing them to lock me into the darkness.

I closed my optics, counting my intakes as the semi pulled forward. I focused on the purr of the magnificent engine, the way the driver shifted flawlessly, the way his turns never even jostled the contents inside.

Finally, we rolled to a stop. There were more transformations and hushed voices outside of the walls.

Then, light.

Rough servos latched onto my shoulder plates, pulling me out. My metals screamed in protest as they were scratched, but when my aft hit the ground I froze.

The Autobot base.

Directly underneath me was a face, much like that of the decepticons, which was embroidered onto my spark chamber. That was the most cruel thing that my Lord had done to me, and I have no doubt that he could do worse. So much worse. But this face ? This face was far more kind. Instead of the sharp, pointed edges I was forced to love, they were softer, rounder, kinder. The walls were high and mighty, solid rock, I think. To one side was what looked to be a path to nowhere. The other side was a wall of computers. Surrounding me were the peds of the Autobot's, plus two more.

My optics didn't miss a hallway to the right of the massive green bot. I could barely pick up the sound of three heartbeats.

"See?" the femme argued to one of the others. "She's not resisting. But yet she bears the decepticon signal."

"Not every decepticon will fight you at the drop of a helm covering, Arcee," a lighter, rougher voice argued.

"Yeah, but Bulk…" she trailed off, and I could feel her optics on mine. "This one is different. I know she's different."

Heavy blue peds came to a stop directly in front of me. I kept my helm bowed, not daring to move.

"Ratchet," the being in front of me spoke, his deep baritone rumbling my chest plates. "Her communications?"

"Scrambled," a lighter voice I hadn't heard yet came from somewhere away from me. "She cannot actively communicate with the decepticons while she is in this base,"

Shit.

"Permission to speak, sir,"

The hangar fell silent at my words. The air was heavy, and I suddenly tensed, waiting for the back hand that was to come.

But it never did.

"Permission granted," he allowed, though his voice was hesitant.

"Please don't cut off my communications, sir. If Master can't reach me… there's no telling what-"

Electricity shot from the device in my chest, my spark convulsing on itself. I bit my inner lip plates, stifling the shriek that threatened to escape. My helm pulled forward some more, my processors hoping that the bots towering over me didn't notice.

"Don't shut off communications with Buckethead?" the green one almost laughed. "So you can tell him right where you are? Ha! I don't think so,"

I hung my head in silence, trying to IGnore the aftermath of the latest shock, and the fear behind not communicating with my Lord.

"The real question is, Optimus," the stranger voice said. "What are we to do with her? We can't leave her in the hangar all day,"

"No, we cannot," the baritone responded. "We cannot put our allies at risk."

"But for now?" The green one asked again. "We begin questioning?"

I obediently followed the cues I was given through the time span. Stand, lay, servos, peds, close, open. They were easy, and the set of servos at my side were those of a gentle spark. I learned his designation to be Ratchet, and he acted tough, but I could tell he was a real sweetheart at times, when needed, I guess. It wasn't long before I was laying on a berth, strapped down, facing the Autobot's.

It was hard to bow my helm in the position I was in, so I just simply chose a spot on the rock ceiling to stare at. The red and blue mech, Optimus Prime, stepped forward. He had wide chest plates with a small waist, much like Master did. But, his optics were kind, unlike Master.

"What is your designation?" he asked, his voice low and threatening, leaving no room for questions.

"My designation-" I was cut off with a shock through my spark. I quickly closed my mouth, cutting off the pained cry that almost escaped. Master didn't want me to answer.

"You designation…" the bot before me demanded of me, again.

I took a moment, ignoring the still tingling sensation in my spark. I quickly closed my optics, unable to bow my helm. "I'm sorry sir, but Master does not wish that I reveal that information to you,"

"Her name is Kenya, sir," came a softer, younger voice from somewhere to the side. I was tempted to peek, but I didn't want to risk it. "Megaturkey called her that while we were on their base."

"Kenya," the bot in front of me rumbled, his baritone rumbling my chest plates. "Where are you from?"

"I-" I couldn't help the small shriek that escaped this time. I growled lowly, straining against my bonds as I struggled with accommodating the pain.

"Ratchet," the bot questioned.

I heard the now familiar joints grinding together, moving to stand in front of me. There was silence as he looked me over, though I didn't dare to move.

"Her spark's recovering from distress, though what distress is what I'm curious about," came the report from the good doctor. "Medically, there is nothing else wrong with her,"

I growled, laying back further into my restraints. The mech in front of me continued his questioning.

"Where are you from, Kenya?"

I hesitated slightly, expecting a hit in return. When nothing came, I took a deep intake, onlining my optics to look back up at the spot on the ceiling. "I'm sorry, Master," I whispered. I took a deep intake again, before answering the question. "I am from the planet Earth, sir," I waited for another shock, but visibly relaxed when none came.

"How did you come into a Cybertronian frame?" Ratchet, this time, asked me.

"I am unsure, sir. But, from my understanding, I am a product of a controlled experiment of Shockewave's between the effects of a human, dark energon, and a blank protoform,"

"Explains why she showed up as dark energon on our scanners," the green one said.

"How do you maintain a frame?" Ratchet asked again.

I hesitated for half a second, trying to make sense of his words. "I'm, sorry, sir," I bowed my helm, despite the awkward position I was in. "I do not understand,"

"What do you eat?" came a chirp voice from the side.

"Miko!" Bulkhead, the green one, scolded.

I was afraid to move, though my audios picked up three heartbeats in the direction of the new voice. Miko?

"Oh, come off it, Bulk," the girl scolded back. "Human translator!"

"I am not given a lot, ma'am," I answered the new question that I understood. "I am only given what I can scavenge. Most of the soldiers on the ship are cruel, but there are a few that show the smallest of graces. Sometimes… at a price,"

"Ma'am?" she questioned, her voice sounding appalled. "Since when does a giant decepticon call _me_ ma'am?"

"I must address all of those above me in such a matter, ma'am. And as I am a slave, I am at the bottom. Master will not accept any less from me,"

The room was silent as my words sunk in. It wasn't long before the peace was broken by the deep baritone that was still in front of me.

"Is that why you refuse to look any one of us in the optic, Kenya?"

I paused, still not moving.

"What did it cost you, Kenya?"

* * *

 _Master removed his digits from my valve, my frame clenching from lack of release. I found myself fighting the urge to squirm underneath his frame, knowing the consequences that would follow if I did._

" _Do you know why I do this, slave?" He asked, his voice low and rough._

" _Yes, Master," I responded as he bent down, encasing my mech struts with his servos. Though I didn't need oxygen, my human instincts still panicked at the circulation that was fading._

" _Tell me," he growled, tightening his servo more._

" _I… I didn't obey, my Lord,"_

" _That's right," he sneered, pushing against me. "And this is what will come to you everytime you disobey. But, as time goes on… the less I care. Understand?"_

 _I nodded frantically, using all of my willpower to not tear his wretched servos from my throat. "Yes, master,"_

* * *

"I can still survive on the food that is ate by humans, sir," I responded, shaking off the memory. I figured giving him this information would be easier than opening up about my life rules. "Sometimes, Master would instruct me to remain in my human holoform, and eat what scraps they scavenged while my true form obeyed his command. He said it saved precious time,"

"You have a holoform too?" the older of the three heartbeats asked.

"Jack-" the femme scolded, before the room silenced once again.

 _Too?_ "Yes, sir. I can show you if you'd like," the room fell silent as I concentrated. I formed a beam of light on the floor below me. I shook the light faster and faster, until it formed solid matter. The new human standing below looked just as my frame does now, and before I was changed. She had long, blood red hair that fell in wavy lengths just above her waistline. Her blue jeans were ripped in multiple places, the fabric that was left around her knees worn and thin. Her shirt was also ripped, but much worse than her jeans, barely covering the necessary parts. Her skin was white as snow, a side effect of being trapped on the decepticon ship for so long. Her skin color didn't aid in hiding the many bruises and cuts scattered throughout her form. Her face, however, was soft, warm, comforting. Her blazing blue eyes didn't move up from the floor, though those close to the ground could see the small amount of freckles that covered the bridge of her nose. I struggled to keep the light moving, and keeping my frame from collapsing. Though, I had many a practice with this skill, and it wasn't something I could lose easily.

"You're so pretty," Miko said, moving towards my holoform.

I tensed, backing away a bit. I folded my arms behind my back neatly, allowing my knees to fall to the ground below. I held that position, not daring to move until I was given orders too.

"Kenya?" the deep baritone called from beside my human body. "Look at me," I looked up immediately, meeting the electric blue eyes of a man I had never seen before. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were in much better condition than my own. His red undershirt was showing between the folds of his blue jacket, orange flames licking at the sides of his sleeves. He was in perfect shape, his hair slightly longer than really necessary, though it fell perfectly to his right side, a stunning dark blue. I held his gaze for a moment, waiting for him to speak, though he never did. His eyes softened as he held out a hand to me. I bounced my eyes unsure between his eyes and his hand, before shakily taking the hand in my own. He hauled me up to my feet, my knees screaming in protest as he did. "You don't have to do that here," The bonds on my ankles and my wrists were released, the bot form of Optimus Prime hauling my frame to its pedes. "Please, let Ratchet properly asses you for damages done by the decepticons,"

I bowed my helm, before nodding, both metal and flesh body.

Then I received another shock, sending me back to my knees.


End file.
